


happy halloween: trick or treat

by notanotherme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherme/pseuds/notanotherme
Summary: just a normal halloween on sehun and baekhyun's life. [or not?]





	happy halloween: trick or treat

🎃🎃🎃

"Sehuuuuunieee~" Baekhyun coos as he brushed his boyfriend's hair away from his forehead. Sehun's brows creased at the soft touch.

_Mornings_. It has always been Baekhyun's favorite since he got himself a boyfriend by the name of _Oh Sehun._ If you would ask the single Byun Baekhyun in the past, he normally would answer that he hates waking up early, because waking up before the sun even rises means a day full of schedules, a day of unending rehearsals, a day of doing his daily job. Of course Baekhyun loves his job. He loves being an EXO member. He loves singing and performing for the fans. To say it's merely _just_ a job is understatementㅡit is his dream, his passion, his life. It's just that, as a normal human being, stress and fatigue are unavoidable. And it's what makes Baekhyun want to disappear sometimes. Just to escape from all the toxic things around.

But among all those times, almost fifteen years ago, from being trainees, to their awaited first appearance as celebrites, until they all had their own solo debut, one person stayed and is _still staying_ by his side. He has been Baekhyun's closest friendㅡnot until he slowly developed a huge crush on the boy turned man and now his boyfriend, Sehun.

Baekhyun feels excited in waking up every morning knowing he will be able to see Sehun. That alone makes his heart thump loudly like a teenager having his first puppy love. It has always been Baekhyun's role to make his members smile and laugh in every jokes and antics he has but it has always been Sehun who makes him feel every kind of emotions possible. Sehun is the youngest, but nonetheless, it's always him who'll bring them together. And that's one of the many things Baekhyun loves about him.

Baekhyun traces Sehun's eyelashes down to his perfect shaped nose and pink lips, "Sehun, wake up."

Sehun's face scrunched a bit. He opened his eyes and sees the most beautiful and breathtaking view in front of him, "Good morning." He uttered under his breath. "Can't we sleep more? It's holiday today." Sehun said as he snakes his long arm around Baekhyun's waist. He lowered himself down and nuzzled at the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

Baekhyun shudders as he felt Sehun's hot breath. He stroked Sehun's fluffy hair and Sehun loved how Baekhyun's delicate fingers ran through his head. It always makes him relaxed.

"But you promised you'll go grocery shopping with me."

"But I'm still sleepy." Sehun answered. His lips pouted on Baekhyun's neck.

"You can sleep after."

Sehun shakes his head as a response.

"Do you want me to make you coffee to help you wake up?"

The younger shakes his head again.

"Hot choco?"

"No."

"Bacons and eggs?"

"Still no."

Baekhyun looks at the clock on the bedside table. It's already past eight and they need to be prepared before nine so they won't hit the road when it's traffic already.

He loves waking up beside Sehun but it still annoys him when the younger doesn't listen and being stubbornㅡa very Oh Sehun quality.

"Fine." Baekhyun replied. "Such a shame. I was thinking of _shower sex_." He added and smirked. He was about to get up when he felt Sehun's grip tightened.

"Are you serious?" The taller asked. His eyes already showing enthusiasm and lust.

Baekhyun chuckled and removed his boyfriend's hand on his waist, "Did I ever joke about _this_?" The older got up and started stripping out of his pajamas. "Take your time sleeping. I can take care of _myself_."

"What? No. You're not doing it without me!" Sehun stopped Baekhyun from closing the bathroom door before crashing his lips against the smaller.

Baekhyun smirked in between the kiss. He figured he needs to sacrifice his body again in return of a grocery shopping.

But yeah, it's Sehun, after all.

🎃

Contrary to him saying he doesn't like grocery shopping, Sehun pushes the cart tirelessly. He makes sure to walk on every aisle, assuring all the needed ingredients, drinks and toiletries are complete. He has this serious look when picking vegetables and fruits, like inspecting every part of it. Baekhyun lets his boyfriend do the job as he enjoys himself devouring all the food in free-taste stalls. While Sehun collects the ingredients for their pasta, Baekhyun went to gather all his favorite chips, candies, and chocolates. He threw it on the cart and Sehun gave him an eye.

"What?" Baekhyun asked innocently.

Sehun picked the junk foods one by one, "Seriously, Baek? What will you do with all of these?"

"That's for the kids! It's Halloween and trick or treat is to be expected!"

Sehun squinted his eyes at his boyfriend, "We'll only take the candies and chocolates. Return these chips where you got them."

Baekhyun pouted and Sehun melts at the sight. The older sure knows how to use his charms. But Sehun is firm.

"You are cute and all, Baek. I want to kiss that pout away but I'm afraid I can give you more than that and I don't want to do it here." Sehun said. He pinched Baekhyun's nose and held his hand, "Just buy strawberries or any fruit but not these."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away, "I hate you. You're going to pay all the items here in the cart."

Sehun laughed, "There's nothing new with that. I'm always paying."

Baekhyun hissed as he begrudgingly takes all the chips back to return to its proper place.

While waiting for their turn in the cashier, a little boy grabbed Baekhyun's leg. Baekhyun then crouched down and talked to the boy.

"Hi, baby. Are you lost?" The boy pouted and poked his cheeks. Baekhyun smiled at the gesture and lifts the baby boy instead.

When Sehun looked at his back, he sees his boyfriend playing with a kid and he smiled at the sight. His baby holding a baby. He stares at them for too long when the boy suddenly cried. Baekhyun panicked and looked at his boyfriend.

The crying earned the attention of other customers so Sehun had no choice but to leave the line. He motioned the person next to him to take his position as he pulled the cart and Baekhyun away from the line. They sit on the nearest bench inside the grocery.

"Whose kid is that and why are you holding him?" Sehun asked while the kid's still crying.

Baekhyun looked scandalized at the situation, "I-I don't know! He suddenly went hugging to my leg and I just played with him and then he started crying!"

Sehun sighed. Looks like the kid accidentally separated from his parents. The taller takes the kid from Baekhyun and tries to calm him down by swaying him sideways.

"I think he's hungry." Sehun said and Baekhyun panicked again.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Go get a formula and baby bottles."

Baekhyun's eyes widened, "What? I don't even know what kind of formula that kid is taking."

"Just go ask the crew there. Tell them to get you a formula for child aged 3 years old then ask them where baby bottles are."

Baekhyun doesn't move and stayed staring at his boyfriend. Sehun continues on calming the kid down.

"Baek? Hey. Stop panicking, okay? Just do what I told you."

The older nodded fervently and left running.

When he came back, he sees Sehun standing with the child still on his arms. He silently approached his boyfriend and noticed that the child is now sleeping peacefully.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, "How about this?" He asked as he lifts the can of formula and baby bottles.

"Put it in the cart. He fell asleep after he calmed down from crying." Sehun answered, not leaving his attention on the child.

Baekhyun observed Sehun as the latter wipes the tears and saliva on the kid's face. Sehun gently brushes the kid's hair and rubs his back in a soothing manner.

After almost an hour, the mother of the child came with one of the mall's personnel. Sehun handed the sleeping child to his mother as the lady continuously expresses his gratitude. Turns out she was paying for her purchased items when the kid ran off and got lost. The lady was surprised when she realized that two of the nation's popular idol were the ones who looked after his son. She couldn't be more thankful to Baekhyun and Sehun.

  
🎃

It was already five in the afternoon when they arrived at their apartment. Baekhyun started cooking while Sehun was tasked to arranged the candies and chocolates that will be handed out to the kids later.

When everything was ready, the couple wears their halloween costumeㅡSehun with his formal suit paired with eyeglasses and Baekhyun with his pajamas and pink rabbit hat. They both laughed when they see each other because it's Halloween and they're supposed to be scary but why do they look handsome and cute?

When seven o'clock strikes, the floor of their building became noisy as bunch of kids with their adorable and unique costumes roamed around the area. Sehun and Baekhyun gladly give them their treats. The rest of the EXO members also arrived, adding to the noise and chaos on the place, but nonetheless, the night became fun as they enjoyed themselves on their own halloween party.

🎃

  
Baekhyun went out to the kitchen to drink water when his eyes noticed the can of formula and baby bottles on the island counter. He stares at it and remembers what happened on the grocery earlier.

He almost cursed when he felt a pair of arms encircled his waist, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Sehun giggled as he rests his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder, "I'm sorry. Why are you still up?"

"I was thirsty so I came to have a drink."

"Of this baby formula?" Sehun teased and Baekhyun pinched his arm. "Why are you looking at these?"

Baekhyun hummed, "Nothing. Justㅡwhen did you become good at babies?" That was the question Baekhyun has beem dying to ask since earlier.

He knew Sehun doesn't hate kids, but as far as he knows, when it comes to playing and handling kids, it has always been Jongin and Jongdae on top of the list.

"I'm not sure." Baekhyun looked at him through his peripheral, "Maybe when hyung and his wife had their child born?"

"You mean your older brother?"

"Yeah. You know when I had my vacation with my family, I saw how my brother takes care of his child and then without me knowing, I became close with his daughter that at times, I want to be the one who takes care of her. Hyung often scolds me when I spoil his daughter while noona laughs and compliments me on how I easily got along with their child. She even said we have the same personality."

Baekhyun smiled at the thought. Another thing he loves about Sehun is when the younger talks about his private life. True, they have been close friends for many years but it's rare for the maknae to be vocal when it comes to his private life. And Baekhyun loves listening to every details of his story because by that, he feels as if Sehun's letting him into his world.

"Can I confess something?" Sehun asked and Baekhyun nodded. "From the moment I saw my brother's family, I've been dreaming of becoming a _father_ too." Sehun tightened his hug on his boyfriend, "And I think I already found my _other half_ and the dad of my future children."

Baekhyun held his breath upon hearing his boyfriend's confession. His heart beats wildly and he can't find any words to say. Of course, being in a relationship for seven years, _it_ has crossed to Baekhyun's mind. _Marriage. Kids. Family._ It's for a fact that they are both getting old, especially him, who's two years older than Sehun.

Their group hasn't disbanded _yet_ but is currently on hiatus. It's also not a secret that his bandmates also are in a relationship with each other: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo and Jongdae and Minseok. At first, their fans were surprised, some left them because they can't accept the fact that their idols are _not straight_ as they thought they are. But _many _stayed and continue their support and love for them. Because their idols are also humansㅡcapable of being in love.

Sehun noticed how Baekhyun fell silent. He turned him around to face him, the older has his head down and looking at the ground.

"Hey." Sehun said with his softest voice, "Did I scare you?"

"So this is your halloween treat to me?" Baekhyun answered as he looks at Sehun with his eyes already watering.

"Why are you crying?" Sehun chuckled as he wipes his boyfriend's tears away.

"You saw how I got panicked with that kid earlier. I don't even know the differences of the baby formulas available at the market. I have no idea how to change diapers. I can't stop babies when they cryㅡ" Sehun shuts Baekhyun up by pressing his lips against him. Sehun held the smaller's nape to deepen the kiss and Baekhyun responded willingly.

"Those things can be learned, Baekhyun. Yes, it's not as easy as hitting the high notes or memorizing the choreography but I am here. Like when we're rehearsing in the practice room, you are not alone. We will help each other. After all, _it takes two to tango_, right?" Sehun said, holding Baekhyun's hand and caressing his face.

"But I'm scared. What if I mess up? What if I can't be the perfect dad or even a husband to you?"

"Your imperfections are what makes you perfect, Baek. And besides, I don't need you to be perfect. I just need you to _be you_. Nothing more, nothing less."

And with that, Baekhyun threw himself on his boyfriend's chest. He hugged him like there's no tomorrow and Sehun rubs his hair and back to assure him.

"I can and I will wait until you're ready to take the next step with me." Sehun whispered and buried his face on Baekhyun's head. The strawberry scent lingering on his nose.

Baekhyun nodded. He's lucky to be loved by the one and only Sehun. And he couldn't be happier than that.

"I love you."

"I love you the most."

  
_Halloweens are supposed to be scary, so as commitment and responsibility. But with Baekhyun and Sehun, nothing is scarier than losing each other. Sometimes, life will play tricks on you. But with the right person, love will always be the best treat for you._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I miss sebaek. ♥


End file.
